Increasingly businesses, financial institutions, and other entities are contacting their users (e.g., individuals, customers, account holders, corporate customer, subscribers, business, organization, other entity, etc.) regarding products and services that the entities offer. Furthermore, entities are taking advantage of the many digital channels (e.g., mobile network, telephone lines, digital subscriber lines (DSL), WiFi network, local area network, wireless network, wide area network, etc.) that can be used to contact users. For example, an agent of a financial institution may telephone a user to determine if the user has recently made a large financial transaction using a specific account. Users may prefer to conduct business remotely using a digital channel rather than having to travel to a physical location of the entity, even if conducting business at a physical location of the entity is more secure. Accordingly, users are becoming increasingly complacent about answering questions regarding their business relationship with an entity over digital channels even if the user is unfamiliar with the individual calling on the entity's behalf.
The increasing use of digital channels gives fraudsters an opportunity to take advantage of users. For example, as users become accustomed to answering questions that may involve personal data, fraudsters are increasingly reaching out to users purporting to be an agent of an entity that the user conducts business with. While savvy users may be wary of revealing personal data, fraudsters prey on the helplessness of a user to verify that the individual is in fact an agent of the entity.